


So...Funny Story....

by Floris_Oren



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Daddy!Steve, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Other, Tony the babysitter, Tony to the rescue, cooking disasters, little!Clint, someone starts a fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When something goes down it's Tony to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So...Funny Story....

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't think this turned out how I actually wanted it too, but I figure I'll put it out here and fix any major issues if someone is willing to point them out to me. Clint and Bucky were supposed to be even more little here, but I think the come out to be ten or twelve. I'm not certain. Little kid dialogue is hard for me.

  
It's a damp, and slightly rainy Wednesday. Sheets upon sheets of rain pelt the many windows of the tower. The two little boys sit in front of a window, their toys strewn about them, abandoned thanks to boredom. And unlike in a particular book that Daddy had banned after the fifth hundredth time of the boys trying to clean up red spots from the wall with a white dress they had stolen from Nat's room...well....a particular Cat in a particular hat didn't show up.

Instead, the two, bored boys, sighed and watched the rain. Bored out of their minds. And as Bucky would say "bored as fuck" because he can get away with the bad words when no one was there and no one knew they were in their little spaces. Only Jarvis supervised them. He had tried with a game of musical chairs. Then tag. Then freeze tag. They'd played with their block successfully for a while. But Clint and Bucky soon lost interest.

"We should make cookies." Clint said.

"We're not allowed to use the stove." Bucky reminded him. He messed around with a Thomas the Train Engine toy before tossing it away. "But, I'm bored so okay."

The voice from the ceiling didn't say anything as the boy went to the kitchen. Found a recipe book and brought down the mixing bowls and all the ingredients.

"Okay, Bucky," you turn the stove on.

~*~

"Sir." Jarvis cultured English accent pushed through the music which he muted. Tony is brought out of his project stupor in a second. He puts the wrench down and slides away from his work bench.

"What's up?" Tony asked.

"Bucky and Clint have gotten into a bit of trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Tony asked, ready to suite up.

"They're in Captain Roger's rooms. Sir. The stove was on fire."

~*~

"Uh-oh." the boys hadn't meant to start a fire, it just kind of happened. Jarvis' fire protocol had taken over and put it out with a lot of fire foam. There wasn't much damage. Really. And they weren't hurt. Just coughing a bit from the smoke inhalation.

"Guys," Tony said from the kitchen doorway. "Next time you bake, don't leave the hot pads in the stove. They're combustable, don't ya know?"

"We do now." Bucky said. The smart ass. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." Clint said, sucking his thumb.

Tony gave them both an odd look. "Ooookay....what's going on...?"

"Sir, if I may. Sometimes Sergeant Barns and Mr. Barton revert to their Little space." Jarvis explained.

Tony remembered hearing something like this; "Was there a memo about this?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Okay. You guys need to come with me, we'll go watch a movie in my pent house and wait for Steve to get back....Jarvis, let Steve know they're with me okay?"

"Will do, sir." The AI replied.

Adorably, Bucky and Clint took his hands and he led them to the elevator where it took him to the pent house. He settled them on the couch and started their favorite movie. He had no idea why the two loved Brave so much but Steve could hardly yell at him for Disney movies anyway.

Tony made popcorn and brought out juice. "I don't have sippy cups so don't make a mess." he said, because he figured he may as well be the cool babysitter.

The boys grinned at him as he gave them their cups and popcorn. They all settled in to watch the movie.

~*~

Steve made his way up to Tony's suite than his own when he got back. The text on his phone didn't give any more detail as to where his boys would be at the tower. Though, Jarvis did tell him about the fire incident and that the boys hadn't been hurt. Steve thanked his lucky stars that Tony had been at the tower and was able to distract the two who had gone into their Little space before they were able to warn Steve.

There on the couch he finds them both asleep. Some classic music is playing and Tony is on his starkpad working.

"Hey." Steve said softly.

"Hey, just redesigning your kitchen. I'm gonna make it so that Jarvis can control the stove if these two trouble makers try to make cookies again without supervision. That okay with you?" Tony cocked his head.

"Yes, but thank you."

"For what?" Tony scrunched up his nose, confused.

"For babysitting them while I was away, I had no idea they'd gone into their little head space while I was gone." he said.

"It's fine, I needed a break from work anyway." Tony said. "And while I don't remember the memo, I did remember that they liked Brave, I don't know how I remembered that and I gave them juice and popcorn and then they fell asleep and I left them that way so you can take over, Daddy." Tony winked at him.

Steve snorted.

"Is that your fancy way of saying "you're welcome"?" Steve asked.

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"Okay then." Steve shook his head.

~*~

"So, anything interesting happen today?" Steve asked as he tucked Clint and Bucky into bed. They'd woken, still in their head space and Steve didn't mind a bit. He liked to do this for them, he is very honored that they trust him enough to be their Daddy.

"We didn't do anything bad." Clint said. Looking as innocent as possible.   
But Bucky looked guilty as Sin, even as kids he couldn't lie very well. And that seemed to be a thing when he felt Little.

"Bucky." Steve said gently.

"So....funny story..." Bucky started.

Clint smacks his forehead.


End file.
